The Firehouse
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie take the kids on a tour of a local firehouse. Find out what goes on in their latest adventure!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

The Firehouse

"I'm excited, the kids should love this, especially Houston." Jackie told Nick as she put on her earrings.

"Yeah, he'll have fun." Nick responded.

Nick and Jackie were taking the kids and Dolly to the firehouse for a family picture. Jackie had come up with the idea, she thought it would be adorable to include Dolly since she is a Dalmatian and they are well known fire dogs. She also knew Houston would absolutely love being around the fire truck because he adored all kinds of trucks and so she called a local fire station and they agreed to let the family come take picture at the station.

After getting the kids all ready to go they loaded them and Dolly into the car. When they got there the kids were so excited, not just Houston either. They all stood in awe of the big fire trucks.

"Hi, you must be Jackie, we spoke on the phone, I'm Dan Shelton, and this is John Matthews, and Mitchell Jefferson" A fireman said, shaking Jackie's hand and introducing the two other fireman.

"Hi, yes I'm Jackie, it's nice to meet you, and thank you again for letting us do this." She said.

"No problem, we actually do this a lot." Dan said.

"This is my husband Nick." She said as she introduced Nick.

"Stokes, I didn't realize it was your wife that called."

"Hi Shelton." Nick said as he shook the man's hand.

Nick then turned his attention to Jackie.

"Dan's been at a couple of our arson scenes." Nick explained.

"Oh, really." Jackie said with a smile.

"These are our four little ones. "Jasmine, Houston, Johnna, and Karlie." Nick said as he motioned to the four kids.

"Hi guys." Dan said as he bent down so he could get on the kid's level.

"Hi." Johnna and Jasmine said while Karlie gave him a huge grin.

Houston didn't say a word, he just continued to stare in awe at the truck.

"They are all absolutely adorable." Dan said, meaning every word.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Let's go show the kids the fire truck, I think your little guy would love that." Dan said with a laugh as he looked at Houston staring at the truck.

"I think so too." Jackie agreed as she carried Karlie in one hand and grabbed Johnna's hand with the other while Nick grabbed Jasmine's and Houston's.

Dan let each of the kids take turns sitting in the fire truck as if they were driving it and they loved it. Once they had each had a turn Dan took a picture for the family, it was a really neat photo, all of them standing in front of a fire truck, and everyone had a big smile on their face. After he was done Dan let all the kids try on his fireman hat. The kids laughed and giggled, especially Johnna, she giggled like crazy, and when Dan went to take the hat off of her she put her hand out to stop him.

"Johnna Marie, are you going to be our little fire girl when you grow up?" Jackie asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." The little girl answered with a giggle.

"You are?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Johnna insisted.

Everyone laughed, and then Dan finally got his hat back.

"Let's see how it looks on you cutie." He said as he placed the hat on Karlie's little head.

The hat was so big on her though that it covered up her entire face. Nick chuckled and lifted the hat up to where the baby's eyes were uncovered.

"Peek-a-boo." He told his baby girl. Karlie squealed and giggled.

"Alright guys we should get going, I'm sure the firemen are very busy. What do you kids say to the nice firemen for letting us come visit?"

"Thank you." Jasmine and Houston said.

"Tank oohh." Johnna said, immediately following her older sibling's suit.

"You're welcome, thanks for coming to visit us." Dan said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jackie said as she shook all three of the fireman's hands.

"Yes, thank you." Nick said, as he handed Dan his hat back before he too shook all three of their hands.

"It was our pleasure, it was nice meeting all of you." Dan said.

"Likewise." Nick and Jackie said in unison before grabbing the kids' hands so they could leave.

"The kids loved it, I'm so glad we did this." Jackie told Nick on their way home.

"Yeah, they did, and all three fireman were so friendly."

"Yeah, what a great group of people. "Maybe next weekend I can bake some cookies and bring them over to them as a way to say thank you." Jackie said.

"That's a good idea, just make sure you bake an extra batch for the house." Nick told her with a grin.

Jackie just laughed at him.

They drove the rest of the way home in a happy and content silence.

The End!


End file.
